nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Rovers 2: The Revenge of General Parvo
Road Rovers 2: The Revenge of General Parvo ''(also known as ''Road Rovers 2)'' ''is a 2012 animated action-adventure fantasy comedy film directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson and written by Ben Bocquelet, Jon Foster, and James Lamont. It is the second installment in the Road Rovers ''film series and the sequel to 2006's [[Road Rovers (film)|''Road Rovers]]. Shawn Ashmore, Famke Janssen, Terry Crews, Hugh Jackman, Martin Short, and Harland Williams returned to reprise their roles from the previous film while newcomers include Rebecca Romijn, Nicole Kidman, and Hugo Weaving. Plot Coming soon! Voice Cast * Shawn Ashmore as Hunter, a Golden Retriever from the U.S. and the leader of the Road Rovers. * Famke Janssen as Colleen, a Rough Collie from the United Kingdom. * Terry Crews as Blitz, a Doberman from Germany. * Hugh Jackman as Exile, a Siberian Husky from Siberia, Russia. * Martin Short as Shag, an Old English Sheepdog from Switzerland. * Harland Williams as Muzzle, a Rottweiler. * Jeremy Shada as Sport * Rebecca Romijn as Persia, the leader and captain of the Space Rovers. Zoe Saldana was originally cast in the role and had recorded all of her lines, but left the film due to creative differences. * Nicole Kidman as Molly, a member of the Space Rovers. * Hugo Weaving as Duke, a member of the Space Rovers. * William Shatner as The Master * Laurence Fishburne as General Parvo * Sheena Easton as the Groomer Additional Voices * Steve Apostolina * Kirk Baily * Ashley Bell * Susan Boyajian * June Christopher * Robert Clotworthy * David Cowgill * Wendy Cutler * Terri Douglas * Jeffrey Todd Fischer * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Bridget Hoffman * Danielle Judovits * Sean Kenin * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Scott Menville * Heidi Brook Myers * Juan Pacheco * Devika Parikh * Moira Quirk * Georgia Simon * Kelly M. Stables * Shane Sweet * Kirk Thornton * Ruth Zalduondo Production Development D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson, directors of the first Road Rovers ''film, said in April 2010 that a sequel was in the works. Ben Bocquelet, Jon Foster, and James Lamont were contracted to write the script for the sequel. Release was tentatively scheduled for November 30, 2012. Famke Janssen stated on her Twitter page in December 2010 that she had recorded her first lines, while Nichols and Thickson confirmed in February 2011 that they had started working on the film. Casting In December 2010, ''The Hollywood Reporter ''reported that Mary Wiseman was negotiating to voice Persia, the leader and captain of the Space Rovers, but the negotiations failed. By February 2011, Zoe Saldana had joined the cast to voice Persia. In April 2011, producers confirmed that Shawn Ashmore, Famke Janssen, Terry Crews, Hugh Jackman, Martin Short, and Harland Williams were returning to reprise their roles. Nicole Kidman and Hugo Weaving joined the cast to voice Molly and Duke, members of the Space Rovers. On September 6, 2012, a month before the film's premiere, producers announced that Zoe Saldana had left the film over creative differences on how her character should come to life. At the time of her departure, Saldana's character had already been fully voiced and animated. Abbey Thickson, co-director of the film, commented on Saldana's departure: "Well, we don't want to have an unhappy actress, and we want something that is well more realized on all sides. If you don't see eye-to-eye, sometimes, it's more easier to (part company) and move on from there." Rebecca Romijn, who had already been considered before Saldana, stepped in to voice Persia. Lauren Shuler Donner, producer of the film, admitted that she was not "aware of any major animated films that has brought in an actor or actress in at such a late stage". Because of the completed animation, Romijn had to match her timing exactly to the character's mouth movement. Initially, during her four-day recording, she tried to imitate Saldana's voice, but found it almost impossible. She ended up using only Saldana as an inspiration, and resolved to go with her own interpretation of the character. Her work was then commented by ''Variety, saying: You'd never guess that she wasn't the filmmakers' first choice in the first place."